


the battle of the cloms

by vixenlondon2000



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Nymphs & Dryads, graveyard, vampire monkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixenlondon2000/pseuds/vixenlondon2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor and Clara find themselves in the wrong location when deciding to go on a holiday, but come across many dangers along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. holiday destination

**Author's Note:**

> This story has some mild forms of horror and can lead to freak outs so be warned if you are preteen or of a nervous disposition.

It was like any normal day in the T.A.R.D.I.S, the doctor is tinkering about at his work station, with a new invention he has been working on, some improvements were needed and he was getting rather annoyed by it ,Clara is wandering around the book cases, for the umpteenth time trying to see if there was anything at all she hadn't noticed, there is a Bowie song playing at a low level in the background, the doctor always finds it easier to work when there's music playing.

Clara:  
Doctor are we actually going to start going places again?   
it's been months just flying around hopelessly in this thing,   
I'm getting bored

Doctor:   
hmm  
what was that you asked?

Clara  
: I asked if we are going to start looking at places again?

DOCTOR: oh I see, I'm sorry,   
I hadn't realized we had been traveling for so long,  
how about a holiday? blow off some of these cobwebs

CLARA:   
oh I really like the sound of that,  
where have you got in mind?   
some strange distant planet, with a purple sea,   
or an attraction,  
like the last one we went to with the children,  
even though it was closed,  
I mean honestly Doctor you have a memory like a sieve at times

DOCTOR: oh thanks for the vote of confidence  
miss control freak

Clara:  
I thought we already dealt with this Doctor,  
I am not a control freak,   
I only agreed to come with you permanently because it was the school holidays  
and I didn’t want to get bored,   
you promised me amazing adventures,   
and all I get is you tinkering with that thing,  
what's it for anyway?

Doctor:   
oh you don’t want to go about worrying about little things like that Clara.

Clara:  
now Doctor I told you last Christmas,  
not to treat me like some little kid who doesn't know what she's doing.

Doctor:   
sorry I forgot, I tend to delete things,  
it's a device that helps you get a more accurate location,  
it beeps when your going off course.

Clara:  
so your messing about with a compass?  
great just great,  
if you hadn't noticed Doctor its already been invented.

Doctor   
this isn't just any old compass Clara  
,it doesn't tell you where the sun or the moon is,   
it doesn't show you if its gonna be sunny or rainy  
,this compass is spectacular,

Clara:  
oh go on then,your dying to tell me what its for?

Doctor:  
This little device  
can navigate its way through time and space  
you plot a course anywhere though time and it will take you there

Clara:  
but the T.A.R.D.I.S does that already doesn't she doctor?   
or the physic link thingy,   
which i don't like by the way,  
its all slimy and creepy,

Doctor:  
well technically yes,  
but i don't know if you have noticed   
but shes become a little um unpredictable of late  
shes an old girl  
cant cope with the digital age sadly bit like me

Clara:  
so when i ask you to take me somewhere  
your saying you are gonna be on time in the right place in the correct position   
ha this I got to see,  
so come on then where you taking me?

Doctor:   
ah a surprise my dear Clara a surprise  
,now sit there   
behave do not touch anything   
and when i tell you to close your eyes you do as u r told okay

Clara  
:heard you loud and clear,  
and doctor, are you sure its safe   
you know what your like

Doctor  
:perfectly,  
well 89% sure anyway  
now sit tight this is gonna get bumpy.

The doctor placed the device into the counsel and set the coordinates,the T.AR.D.I.S. trembled as she started up.

Doctor:   
come on old girl,you can do it  
,Clara trust me this is gonna be the adventure of a life time  
I've been meaning to go here for ages  
i hear it has excellent fishing spots

Clara:   
i never knew you were into fishing ha

They settled back down chatting as the T.A.R,D.S whirled into action, whooshing away happily, then boom they were there  
Clara: so you going to tell me where we are feels a bit like home but you wouldn't do that to me surely doctor?  
Doctor:well yes and no

Clara:   
Doctor NO!   
you promised me,  
honestly, i don't think this thing knows how to go other planets  
,i bet gallifry doesn't really exist,   
and your just someones old mad grandpa,   
stuck in a shed inventing fake time machines

Doctor  
don't be so cynical Clara  
you know it travels else where,  
how else would you have met robin hood,   
even though i still believe he isn't real,  
just some dream concept you made up in that tiny little brain,  
wheres your sense of adventure?

Clara   
well excuse me,  
but how can i have a sense of adventure  
if all you do is bring me home

Doctor:  
well i thought you would like to see your parents and grandma,  
as you been away awhile all my other companions always did

Clara:   
yeah well i'm not like your other so called friends Doctor

Doctor:   
come on,  
lets go see what we can find,  
oh i'm due a holiday

Clara:   
fine,lets go

They stepped out onto an old train platform that was overgrown with plant life,no tracks lay on the ground,the ticket hall long abandoned and decrepit,people were walking where the tracks once lay long ago with there dogs some where running there was graffiti lining the walls of the old tunnels and bridges, there was even an old tramp camped up in the trees

Clara:   
ermm doctor where are we?

Doctor:  
crouch end i think?  
but its not supposed to look like this,  
there's supposed to be steam trains running along here to Brighton

Clara:  
well it doesn't look like there's been trains here for centuries doctor,  
and wait, hold on a minute,  
you were taking me to Brighton?  
i'm from Blackpool doctor its in the north not the south

Doctor:  
Hush,yes i was taking you to Brighton,   
i know how you like the idea of all those mods and rockers   
in that stupid film you keep making me watch

Clara:   
OMG Doctor that's so cool

Doctor:  
I said hush  
,now what has been going on here?

He bends down to examine the ground something didn't quite feel right, the atmosphere was all wrong,he checked his compass, no there wasn't a problem there correct time period,and yes people were all dressed correctly, but something just didn't feel right, something felt very, very wrong

Clara:   
doctor, whats wrong?  
why do you have that worried look on your face?   
your beginning to scare me

The doctor spins round to face Clara,

Doctor:  
you know that feeling of deja-vu you get,  
like you seen or been here before,   
but something seems amiss,   
and it sends a sense of dread through the bottom of your stomach,  
and your breathing starts to escalate,   
and the fear grows inside you,  
well today Clara   
that is what im feeling,   
that sense of fear,of dread,   
and i must know why.

Clara:  
but Doctor you are never scared,  
what has rattled you this time?

Doctor:  
there is a very strange atmosphere all around,  
don't you feel it,  
the sense of melancholy,fear,dread,  
if everything was fine  
why do the joggers and the walkers keep speeding up when they pass over there?  
we must get closer i must know.

They jump off the platform and go take a look around,they follow the abandoned tracks first in the opposite direction,which lead to nothing spectacular just an old abandoned terminal station which them lead to a park

Clara:   
doctor cant we sit just for a while  
my feet are killing me,  
and a far as i can tell everything is fine  
its just been abandoned for years   
and people have turned it into a walk

Doctor:   
no Clara cant you hear it?   
in the wind something is singing

Clara:  
singing?   
all i hear are a couple of stupid kids having a water fight in the park  
and a couple of dogs barking

Doctor:  
listen Clara,really listen

The doctor turns and starts to walk of in the direction of the sound

Clara:  
oh come on doctor  
(sighs)

But then follows him anyway,they walk back in the direction they had come from when they got to the T.A.R.D.I.S Clara looked at it lovingly what she would do for a sit down and a cup of tea, this was getting tiresome and boring ,why cant he just enjoy the scenery once in a while

on passing the T.A.R.D.I.S. a distance scream was heard in the distance

Doctor  
:now that's more like it

HE started running in that direction

Doctor:  
come on Clara please do keep up,  
someone needs our help

Clara:  
you,you, go on doctor  
I'm just gonna rest here for awhile  
my feet really can't go on.

Clara sat down on a near by bench, took of her shoes and started rubbing her feet,this was gonna be a long day,suddenly she stopped

CLARA:  
what was that noise?   
she listened intently,yes, she could hear it now,the singing,but it didn't sound like singing, the more she listened it was the sound of creaking metal, no, more like rubbing two very smooth stones together,it was getting louder,she dare not look round, dare not look up, but she had to know what was it? then something large and cold grabbed her from above she screamed  
Clara  
:DOCTOR


	2. meeting the clom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara finds herself in a very sticky situation,alone,afraid and in danger can the doctor get her out alive

The doctor spins round at the sounds of Clara's screams,

Doctor:  
Clara where are you?  
I told you to stick with me,  
Clara.Clara

She was still screaming somewhere back about 10 feet, he couldn't see, there was a turn in the tracks obscuring his view, the other person would have to wait,

Doctor:  
I have to save my Clara.

The Doctor runs back in the direction he had just come, turning the corner, he stopped abruptly,there was Clara, in the arms of a giant stone man, that had emerged from the wall,he held her round the throat, and the Doctor could see she was beginning to lose breath,   
Doctor:

Clara stay very, very still,promise me,  
that you will do everything exactly as i tell you,   
show me you can hear and understand me

Clara kicked out,

Doctor:  
OK good,  
now you have to stay very calm  
,and very still,  
i promise i will get you out of this  
just close your eyes don't struggle   
or try to talk just remain very very still OK

The doctor saw her foot twitch a little,good now who was this creature he had never seen them before,it stood about 10 foot tall,completely made out of stone, so how was it moving

Doctor:  
Who are you?,   
why are you here?   
unhand my friend this instant   
or i promise you,you wont like what i do

Clom:  
We are a very ancient race doctor,  
we have been guarding this railway for centuries  
,we were trapped here by the time lords for reasons we can not remember  
,now we have been brought back

Doctor:  
back?  
by who may i ask

Clom:  
we do not know of there name  
but we have been promised great things,  
we will not be in the walls any longer doctor,  
the rest of my brethren are awakening,   
we have began to change our surroundings to our own,  
these puny little humans should not exist here they get in the way

Doctor:  
puny little humans?   
now where have i heard that term before?  
hmm not getting it,anyway let her go  
she means nothing to you and your silly plan,  
and i will put a stop to this plan trust me  
this planet is protected by me  
and while i'm here alive   
nothing will disrupt it,   
NOW LET HER GO!

The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the wrist where it was holding Clara,it let out a huge roar and dropped her the Doctor ran forward to catch her,

Doctor:  
just wait a few minutes  
,catch your breath,it will be fine

The clom ran the way the Doctor had come before running back to save Clara

Doctor  
:right recovered?   
good, we need to go,  
we need to see if that young woman is still alive,   
i believe that thing has gone to join the rest of his little friends

Clara:  
(husky voice)   
but doctor what was it?   
whys it here.

Doctor:   
that my dear Clara is what we are about to find out.


	3. the battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor and clara having escaped the clutches of the clom are now chasing them to find out where there lair is,will this be there final battle or has a certain time lady got other plans

The Doctor and Clara dust them selves down, and get up

Doctor:  
you feel well enough to go on now?   
you still seem very week

Clara:   
i'm fine Doctor  
,i'm tougher then i look,   
lets just get these things so we can finally go on holiday

The doctor smiles at her,

Doctor:   
come on then

He grabs her hand and they start running in the direction the clom ran the screams were coming from up ahead about 20 feet ahead,just as they left, somebody peered out from behind the bushes smirking,always finding out what the doctor was up to, and always causing trouble well he had to be kept on his toes now didn't he.

They kept running towards the screams,they came upon two large abandoned railway tunnels that lead to another station,the screams become louder,they also heard big enormous roars coming from inside as they approached, closer crouched among the bushes as they crept closer to get a better look

Clara:  
Doctor is that what i think it is?

A huge stone nymph stood guard,outside one of the tunnels the other was bricked up, the doctor pulled out his sonic to investigate the situation,there was strange readings coming from inside the tunnel, some kind of vortex,now if only he could reverse the settings

Clara:   
erm Doctor,

Doctor:   
Clara shush they will hear you,  
i'm busy here,   
why does this stupid thing never work when i need it to

Clara:  
no seriously,Doctor look

The doctor looked up for a brief moment,thinking that she was being irrational,he saw a hoard of children being marched towards the tunnels by yet another creature,

Doctor:   
what are they doing,  
they cant do that,  
i will not have that

He shook his sonic once last time and pointed it at the clom solider still from his hiding place it screamed in agony as the beam of light hit him in the eye, Clara ran towards the children grabbing them and led them to safety

Doctor:  
Clara get them outta here get them to the T.A.R.D.I.S   
they will be safe there  
ill keep these idiots from following now go

Clara ran with the children towards the blue box leaving her best friend to fend for himself well what use would she be to him anyway.

Doctor:  
I told you   
that as long as i was on this planet alive it was protected   
i sent the message with your little friend,  
did he not tell you well im telling you now  
leave or i will set this device to eliminate each and everyone of you

CLOM:  
you don't own us doctor   
,we do not take orders from the likes of you,  
only from the one who has awakened us,  
controls us.

Missy:  
well now here's a little dilemma we haven't faced before doctor,  
(unpins hat from hair)   
and what are you gonna do about it   
now all your puny humans are under my, well our control,   
are we going to weep about it

Doctor:  
you again why is it always you

Missy:  
well i like to keep an eye on you once in a while,  
hang out ,drink tea, try and kill you

Doctor  
don't come one step closer Missy   
i will not have anymore of this from you,   
you hear me

Missy:  
oh now come on,  
we were having so much fun doctor,  
get him ,  
you have bored me now,   
think ill put you in with my other little pets,  
so much more fun then puny humans

The clom reached out and grabbed the stunned doctor, they rose him high in the air and marched him out the gate

Missy:  
now be gentle with him boys,  
don't want him all bruised before my pets get there take away delivered do we,  
they do like there meat nice and tender on the bone  
(laughs)

They march the doctor up the hill to the cemetery,its an ancient cemetery with headstones,tombs and crypts,he wonders what on earth could she be keeping in here everything is dark and gloomy,no wonder he hadn't realized she was here,

Doctor:  
so this is where you have been hiding yourself,  
and may i say its a perfect place for an old witch

Missy:   
oh we have sarcasm with this new face as well do we doctor,  
well guess what my little pretty  
so do i,chuck him in

The clom release the Doctor into a deep old ancient crypt,and close the lid

Missy:   
well enjoy getting out of that one back to your Clara,  
well that's if i don't see to her and those rotten kids first,   
ta ta for now,feeding time my pretties.


	4. escape the vampire monkies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor has found him self at the clutches of Missy again,trapped in an old tomb, he is about to find himself at the mercy of her little pets, can he escape and get back in time to save clara?

The Doctor looks about him,he has no idea if this is just a chamber or more of a mausoleum,if only his damn sonic would work he will have to get an upgrade done as soon as he gets out this,he shakes it

Doctor:  
ahh there we go its waking up,   
nope gone again,   
damn thing,  
maybe its the light bulb

All of a sudden he hears little scratching noises in the dark,he bangs his sonic a little harder now

Doctor:  
damn it

The scratching gets louder,followed by little squeaky noises,his sonic keeps flashing in and out as the squeaking sound surrounds him he looks about him its far to dark to see a thing he feel dripping coming from above there must be a water source near by he can feel breath upon his skin

DOCTOR:  
come on work

The breathing gets closer,he feels something like sharp finger nails grab his wrists, then all of a sudden the light on his sonic bursts into life, he looks around and finds himself surrounded by thousands of green eyes and snarling teeth he gasps and tries to walk away from the wall, they are all staring at him creeping above and below him, more and more surrounding him.  
Why wasn't they attacking, their teeth snarling at him, trying to grab him, but never quite achieving it,his sonic finally burst into full light, there were thousands of winged monkeys with snarling teeth red eyes sharp finger nails all around him.The doctor spun round to see yet more hungry eyes looking at him ,he slowly backed away,they crept closer wanting to feed but the light of the sonic beam keeping them at bay,he felt the sharp claws grab his coat he shrugged it off,they scratched at his neck drawing blood which gave them more of a thirst.  
He kept backing off until he came to a small chamber with coffins,maybe he could climb into one of these they were really close now,one was on the back of his neck biting him, he screamed ,the rest now smelling the taste of fresh blood all jumped forward now pinning him down the sonic laying by his side now dying again.  
All of a sudden a light appeared above him, he thought it was his regeneration process beginning he reached up to accept it.

Doctor:   
Clara,goodbye Clara   
you were special   
you fought hard  
i wish i could say i would remember you  
but i wont the new faces never do

Clare:  
what are you babbling on about down there

Doctor:  
Clara?

He sat up finding that now he had opened his eyes there was no more pain,the monkeys cowering away in the corner making whimpering noises a few lay on him, but only dust now

Doctor:  
Clara? what have you done?   
how are you there?

she laughed

Clara:  
mausoleums have two entrances doctor  
surely you knew that

She stretched out her hand to him and he took it gratefully

Doctor:   
phew i thought my number was up there

he found himself standing once again on the platform,with the storm drain lifted

Doctor:  
how did you know i was down there

Clara:  
quite simple really   
once Missy turned up here i knew something was up   
so i left the children safe in the T.A.R.D.I.S and i ran doctor  
i knew she wouldn't be able to get in there as you had those new settings put in  
so her only option was to come after me  
so i ran towards the old turnabout up there  
you know the one by the park,  
trapped her in an old cupboard   
shes still in there kicking and screaming,

Doctor:  
you put yourself in danger for those kids   
Clara Oswald you are never to do that again you hear me

Clara:  
i guess   
saved your backside though didn't i  
,i got back here and i could hear your Scottish tones   
and there's how i found you,   
proves the accents good for something right

Doctor:   
cheeky ,  
i am very grateful, Clara Oswald  
,my Clara  
(bows head)

Clara:  
(bows head back and smiles)   
your welcome Doctor

Doctor:  
right,lets get these kids home  
there bound to want feeding or something

Clara:  
oh doctor


End file.
